This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our preliminary data establish that stem cells can migrate toward brain tumor microenvironment. We would like to visualize how stem cells migrate toward the brain tumor by using ex vivo brain slice model. Here, we will determine how stem cells behave in brain slice microenviornment by using confocal microscopy. Specifically, we will (1) Examine the migration of stem cells inside the brain slice (invasion into a deeper level) by 3-D reconstitution to visualize the migratory path;(2) Examine how the stem cells contact with the brain slice residential cells by neurite extension;and (3) Examine the effects of brain slice microenvironment on the differentiation of stem cells.